Q
This is a Q&A. there are A LOT OF THESE so i wanted to do one too... Phineas:Okay, Goldfish, What ARE you wearing? Goldfish: THis is meh Q&A hat. Want me to wear my press hat instead so I can ask some questions? Phin: Sure...Why not... GFish:(puts on press hat)...HEY FERB!!! What's it like to have an accent, i mean does it feel wierd? Or like what? I mean is it weird to(starts brittish accent) Talk like this old bean? Ferb:...IDK i haven't known any other voices soooo...IDK GFish:...(puts on Answer hat)Now let's wait for some questions... thumb|300px|left|Goldfish starts singing Phin: Where DID you learn that song? Gfish: Irving told me! Phin:...Wow...He...is a nerd... Buford:(walks in) And i Thought Baljeet was a nerd Gfish:...Wow this is boring...SOMEONE ASK A QUESTION IDIOTS! Phin:Dude, noone will ask us questions if we call them idiots! GFish:...I know... 5 minutes later.. Gfish: Yay first question from Smilez221: No, I am not normally evil, but generally sometimes very angry, and some useless facts: *The dot on an i is called a tittle *there are more chickens than people in this world *there is no plural word for platypus *Maine is the only state with one syllable *the end of a shoelace is called an aglet I hope that answers your question (PS It is awesome to know useless facts) Okay now: ATTENTION ALL PEOPLE OF ALL UNIVERSES, PLANETS, DIMENSIONS AND RELIGIONS ASK US A QUESTION OR I WILL SEEK YOU OUT ONE BY ONE AND... phin: DUDE STOP TERRORIZING OUR POTENTIAL ASKERS! GOLDFISH GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! GFish:k...KILL YOU!!!!...sorry, i had to finish... *after a few minutes goldfish singing: COME ON YOU PEOPLE ASK A QUESTION OR I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!11 Perry:...bprbprbpr... Doof:...Hey who are you kids? Phin: I'm Phineas, That's Ferb, Goldfish, And Buford Gfish:Sup Doof, we're doing a Q&A round, wanna ask a question? Doof: I already did you moron GFish:...Oh yeah, well, get back to your battle then Doof: Bye GFish: We're watching and we're- Phin: DON"T SING THAT AGAIN! GFish: ASK US A QUESTION!!!!! ...Okay, Emilylover wants to know where i would go if i could go anywhere in the world...IDK...maybe...uh...YOUR MAMA!...wait...OUTER SPACE!...wait no that;s not in this world is it? Phin: no, no its not Gfish:Well i haven't been to new york, florida, hawaii, japan, england, africa, australia, so anywhere like that i guess Ferb:i have been to england GFish: yeah, don't rub it in... Next question! Phin:Dude, we DON"T HAVE another question! GFish: Oh, don't we? Phin: No, no we don't GFish:...Oh, well why not? Buford: Maybe it's because your a loser GFish: I know you are but what am I? Ferb: CAN WE JUST SING TO PASS THE TIME?! GFish: Sure! All: (to the tune of watching and waiting) We're waiting for some questions oh why doesn't anyone ask a question we have the answers don't you want to know what they are-a-are we cannot wait for another to be asked we want to answer your questions at last all of your PFnG related questions todaaaay-a-aaay so we're waiting for some questions we're waiting, for some questions we're waiting... GFish:Now let's recheck the mailbag! Phin: You mean the talk page? GFish: ya! Yay Finally after our many years our waiting has finally paid off! PerryPerry asks- Phin: years? it's only been about an hour GFish: Really? oh well. PerryPerry wants to know how many hats i have. Well lets see. oh crap Phin:what? GFish: THERE'S TOO MANY TO COUNT Phin: I expected that... GFish: I'll say about *one, two* ahem 512 does that answer your question perryperry? YAY another question from perryperry. Yes, I do like aglets. I believe that "they are one of the most useful, yet tragically ignored inventions in all of history"P.S. that's an exact quote from a book i have, 'Useless shoelace facts, volumes 1-10' specifically, volume 8. Okay, Perry perry is asking me ANOTHER question. Well, He types lkdhfkjds because he is too lazy to write the real summary. All right, from HiBy, I enjoy the felling of answering a question no one else knows the answer to. Phin, Ferb, and Buford: Hey how come goldfish gets all the questions? GFish: Well it's obviously because this Q&A is in MY style, and i'm the awesomest. Ferb: Confident, aren't we? GFish: Well, Ferb, idk about you, but I sure am. All right now, Rayaquest wants to know stuff about me. Well, you can find all that out and more on my very own pf fanon wiki page, Goldfish Darkskull Okay, now emilee- Phin: I'M TAKING THIS QUESTION! GFish: ooooooookaaaay...Emille wants to know what our favorite types of pies are. I'll start. I like chocolate pudding pie, Phineas? Phin: ummm...Cherry, Ferb? Ferb: I'm going to have to go with kidney, how about you, Buford? Buford: Uh, well first, Ferb, that's disgusting, and my fave is apple. *Isabella, Baljeet, and Candace walk in* Phin: Hi guys, We're doing a Q&A- GFish: Goldfish Style! Phin: Yes, in Goldfish style, and Emilee just asked what our favorite pie types are. Isabella: Umm, Raspberry. Baljeet: The mathematical kind. Buford: Of course. Candace: uhhh...i don't know, maybe uh... Lemon Meringue Pie, i guess. GFish: Cool, Now let's wait for more questions. Aha! PHINEAS I CAUGHT YOU IN THE ACT RED HANDED! Everyone else:................................................................. Phin: What are you talking about? GFish: I don't know! anyway, another question from emilee- do we prefer peanut butter or chocolate. Well, does reese's peanut butter cups count? anyway, i prefer chocolate Phin: Peanut Butter Ferb: Chocolate Candace: Peanut Butter Isaballa: Chocolate Baljeet: Peanut Butter Buford: Chocolate *Jeremy Walks in* GFish: Cool, another question from Emilee, Oh, well then...we need a private place to answer this one by one. Ferb: How about that storage closet over there? GFish: Closet? That's Perfect! Okay, Phineas, you first. *goldfish pushes phineas in* GFish: All right, now emilee is asking who in this room you would ask out. well? Phin: You mean, like on a date? GFish: No, to a wrestling match. OF COURSE A DATE! Phin: okay, okay, i guess isabella. GFish: expected. you're free to go. *phin walks out* GFish: All right ferb, come in here. Ferb: What's the question? GFish: Who in this room would you ask out? Ferb: Well, you and i are the only ones in this room, so that's creepy on so man- GFish: NO THAT ROOM! Ferb: oh, well do they HAVE to be in that room? GFish: I guess not...why? Ferb: Well: I would ask Vanessa. GFish: Vanessa, Doofenschmirtz? Ferb: Yes GFish:(thinking) huh, ferb likes doof's daughter. whoda thunk it. Ferb: Can i leave now? GFish: Sure. ISABELLA! COME IN HERE AND ANSWER THE QUESTION! (thinking) as if i didn't allready know Isa: What goldfish? GFish: Well, the question is, who would you ask out, as if i didn't know already. Isa: Well Phineas, of course. GFish: expected, hey do you wanna know what phineas said? Isa: OF COURSE! GFish: he said, you Isa: Wait by 'you' do you mean 'you' or 'me'? GFish: Okay, to avoid confusion he said isabella. Isa: (walks out smiling) GFish: Okay, Baljeet and Buford next. Candace, Jeremy, I thinlk we all know who you would ask out. BALJEET! Baljeet: What? GFish: Who would you ask out? Balj: Oh, Mishti, Isabella, Ginger, or Wendy? its very hard to choose...i guess...ummm....Mishti. GFish: Kay, Now Buford. Buf: What now, hat-wearer? GFish: Just answer the question woodland pixie. Buf: Did pointy tell you that? GFish: Yes, yes he did Buf: AAARGH! now im too angry to answer your question. *Goldfish walks out of closet; computer dings. You have 1 new question from Emilee. GFish: HOW DID SHE GET MY E-MAIL!? anyway. Isabella, this is a warning for you. Back off of Phineas. He's mine! ooooooookay Isa: NEVER! Phin: What are you talking about? All: Uuuuuuhhhhhh... GFish: Oh another! What letter do we like better? P Y E Z or X? Well, uhhhhh E because it is versatile! Phin: P because my name starts with it! Ferb: Z Isa: P Balj: X Buf: Y Can: Z Jer: E GFish: Well emilee, why are you asking random questions? there's YOUR question! okay emilee responds that the randomness is filling in our mailbag, so yeah...thank you? *hunter, tom, and luca walk in Tom: Sup Guys! Phin: Q&A! Luca: Awesome bring on the questions *raises fists in the air* Woohoo!...usually when one of us does that, cookie gets hit. huh. Balj: Tom, where is cookie Tom:...HOLY CRAP! Luca: now while Tom saves cookie from starvation, lets enjoy some jokes. Now, What do you get when you cross Kanidio with Sasquatch? Hunter: What? Luca:...A SMART ENEMY! Hunter: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Everyone else: o_o GFish: Okay, there's a nun, an astronaut, and a hairdryer- Buf: I've heard it. GFish: Fine; What do you call a vampire who's car breaks down 3 miles from the bloodbank? all: What? GFish: A CAB! All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GFish: oh, now more questions. Emilee has 3 more. First off, everyone, what was your favorite time with whoever you wanted to ask out. Okay, Phin. Into the closet. Phin: Fine... GFish: Well? Phin: Aaargh, um, when we went on that romantic cruise around danville harbor. (that sinking feeling) GFish: kay, Ferb! Ferb: Uhh, let's get this over with. when i helped her get the pizzazium infinionite. (vannessassary roughness) GFish: Kay, Isa? Isa: Yeah, first i want to confess that i was listening when you were talking to phineas. sorry... GFish: it's okay, now let me guess, the same as phineas? Isa: yeah, except he barely noticed me... GFish: Don't worry, bud. I know boys his age are just kind of scared to express their feelings about a girl. he likes you. he just doesn't know how to show it. Isa: Thanks Goldfish, you always know how to cheer someone up. *isabella walks out smiling* GFish: Baljeet! GET IN HERE! I KNOW THE ANSWER< BUT ANSWER IT ANYWAY! jeet: if you KNOW then WHY MUST I ANSWER!? GFish: Know, The viewers don't. Patience my young padawan. Jeet: Great, more star wars references. Just what WE need GFish: QUIT THE SARCASM AND ANSWER THE QUESTION YOU *bleep*-in *bleep*! Jeet: Why did you say bleepin bleep? GFish: Cussing is banned on this wiki. Jeet: oh...well, when we went on the cruise. (that sinking feeling for the 3rd time. ugh.) GFish: Cool, Candace? Can: Well, i don't know, maybe the summer cotilian. (gaming the system) Gfish: Cool. Jeremy, let me guess the same? Jer: Yeah. GFish: all right now emilee asks- *irving walks in Gfish: well, does THAT answer your question? Irving: PHINEAS AND FERB! GFish: yeah, and goldfish. Irv (or as i like to call him, Super-Obssessive-Cumpulsive-Stalker-Nerd, SOCSN is what we'll call him.): EEEEEEEEEEEE! wait, what are we doing? GFish: Q&A Goldfish style! SOCSN: Why not PnF style? GFish: because this is the one and only q&a starring me. SOCSN: oh... GFish: OOH next question! what are our favorite animals. Well, I'm partial to Platypeece, Flying Squirrels, and Salamanders. Phin: Uhh, Bears Ferb: Piggy Isa: Unicorns Jeet: Isabella took mine...i guess monkeys Buf: Shark Ferb: Then how come you got angry when you thought i called you a shark? Buf: uhhhhh....shut up. Can: Bunnys Jer: dogs SOCSN: PLATYPUSES! like perry... GFish: And people say I'M a nerd?! Anyway, SOCSN, Emilee wants to know your answers to the following questions: whats your fav type of pie I LOVE PIE!!!!!!!!-Emilee do u like penut butter or choclate better -Emilee I LOVE U ALL if u can ask anyone in the room out who would u ask U 2 ISABELLA-Emilee back off of phineas isabella he mine. gfish tell her that plz and 4 phineas *kiss*-Emilee um do you like the letter p y e z or x better-Emilee (i will not stop) not to make you mad but all my randomness is filling this in so... oh and i would think you would like it because. oh now my moms mad at me because of my randomness. -Emilee what was your fav moment with the person you whanted to ask out can iving come he is my role modle-Emilee what is your fav animal-Emilee ask iving my questens from before-emilee Irving: First my name is IRVING not SOCSN! and my favorite type of pie is...triangle pie, because it's shaped like phineas' head. Peanut butter. Candace so i can marryu her and be related to phineas and ferb. Can: Ew! Irv: P. When we shrank. I'm already here. There you go, glad you love me. unlike SOME PEOPLE! *cough* Goldfish *cough*. GFish: YOU KNOW WHAT!? Irv: What? GFish: More questions for the stalker. Emilee wants to know why you are so *bleep*in obsessed with Phineas and Ferb! Irv: Well, i saw them doing this stuff, and it was awesome. so now i am obsessed with them and stalk them. Just like edward cullen. GFish: Uh AND your obsessed with twilight!? Irv: Yes. GFish: fine, heres another question irving, do you like phineas or ferb better? Irv: Ferb, because of his accent. Ferb: thanks, i'm glad the stalker likes me more than my brother... GFish: A question! Who would we kick out. Irving Phin: irving ferb: irving isa: arrow jeet: buford buf: baljeet can: phineas jer:no one irv: Goldfish hun: tom tom: hunter luca: no one cook: tom All arguing GFish: THIS IS WHY WE NEED CLOSETS! now lets just sing a song. GFish: Ullman shorts, Christmas show, All: Marge's fling, Homer's bro, Bart in well, Flanders fails, Whacking snakes, Monorail Mr. Plow, Homer space, Sideshow Bob steps on rakes, Lisa's future, Selma's hubby, Marge not proud, Homer chubby. Homer worries Bart is gay ,Poochie, U2, NRA ,Hippies, Vegas and Japan ,Octuplets, and Bart's boy band. Marge murmurs, Maude croaks, Lisa's Buddhist, Homer tokes, Maggie blows Burns away, What else do I have to say! They'll never stop The Simpsons, Have no fears, we've got stories for years, like:Marge becomes a robot, Maybe Moe gets a cell phone, Has Bart ever owned a bear? Or how about a crazy wedding? Where something happens, a-do-do-do-do-do. Sorry for the clip show. Have no fears, we've got story for years! (that was "They'll Never Stop the Simpsons" look it up on youtube) GFish: Okay, now, this is not going to end well...Emilee says everyone needs to kiss the person they would ask out. (shudders) Sorry Candace. Irving has to kiss you. Can: AAAAAHHHHHHH! (runs away) GFish: I would do the same thing...Anyway, you first Phineas. (Here you go PhinBella Shippers! Phineas kisses isabella) Phin: That felt good... Isa: (thinking) YES YES! I THOUGHT I'D HAVE TO WAIT A FEW YEARS FOR THAT! (Vanessa walks in) Ferb: (thinking) oh yeah baby! GFish: Hey vanessa, Ferb has to kiss you now. Van: For what? GFish: Q&A Goldfish Style! Van: How does me kissing him have to do witha Q&A? GFish: it's a long story. just do it. we already had one teenage girl run screaming from having to kiss a kid. Van:...Fine...(Ferbnessa shippers will love this, they kiss) (mishti walks in) GFish:...I heart convenience! Go on, 'Jeet. Jeet: Well, Mishti, We're doing a Q&A Gold- GFish: Goldfish sty...sorry, i didn't think you would say goldfish style... Jeet: Anyway, i must kiss ou now... Mishti: okay Baljeet. (Baljishti whatever its called shippers, it's your day! THEY kiss now) Jer: I'm sensing it's my turn Should i go get her? GFish: If you would? Thank you! (Jeremy leaves to get candace) GFish: Okay, SOCSN, You will NOT kiss candace unless you want her to throw up. Now, do yo WANT to see that? SOCSN:...no... GFish: Okay, good. (candace and jeremy walk in and kiss. There you go, all of you Canderemy shippers, the moment you have been waiting for!) Can: Wait-do i still have to kiss IRVING!? GFish: No, we worked it out. None of us want to see you throw up. Can: Thank you... GFish: Now, Hunter, How about you, anyone special? Hun: Yes, Luca. All: NO WAY! Luca: R-Really? Hun: Yes. Luca: I, kinda like you too. All: NO WAY! (Now, for Hunuca shippers there any?! here you go! they kiss) GFish: Okay, now emilee has 3 count 'em 3! comments and suggestions: dont get rid of iving plz-Emilee misti baljeet is cheating on u with wendy so... good luck with that-emilee candice next time to bust phin and ferb here r the steps 1 take pic of thing 2 put pic in water proof fire proof tear proof bag 3 strape glue and tape pic to u 4 bring pic to mom 5 if she do not belive u...hert her till she dos-Emilee Irv: So, i have a real fan? Can: Thanks for the suggestion Shti: (Slaps baljeet and walks away) Jeet: IT WAS CHRISTMAS! WE WERE UNDER THE MISTLETOE! YOU WEREN'T HERE! Oh, man. Thanks a lot emilee. I guess i'll stick with wendy. (wendy walks in) Wen: Hi Baljeet! GFish: YAY MORE CONVENIENCE! okay, now, wendy, Emilee has a comment that- jeet: OH NO YOU DON"T! (attacks goldfish) GFish: AAAAAAAH! NERD ATTACKING ME! Funny, i thought Irving would attack me before Baljeet would. well it just shows ta go ya. owowowowowowwwww... AHA I GOT YOU NOW! (beats up baljeet) jeet: owowowowowowowwwwww...and i thought buford could hurt me! Owowowowowowowowww GFish: Anyway, emilee realized that i never said who i would ask out. Well, there's no one that i know in danville that i like, but back in CA, There was someone...But that's a backstory for another day! Anyway, everyone, what's your fave pizza topping? I like Xtra Cheese... Phin: canadian bacon...even though its not bacon, but just fancy ham...stupid canadian false advertising... Ferb: Uhhh, Pineapple Isa: supreme jeet: pepperoni buf: idk...maybe...uhhh...all toppingd Irv: Ham and Pineapple...i mixed phin's and ferb's... jer: I like sausage can: I too enjoy sausage hun: mushroom tom: CANDY PIZZA! luca: I too enjoy candy pizza cookie: CANDY PIZZA?! I like it too... GFish: Wait- you can choose CANDY pizza?! well, i still like xtra cheese... Now emilee...wants to know our holiday wishes...idk...a GOOD webcam. Mine sucks... Isa: I already got mine... Phin: What was it isabella? GFish:...really...really phineas...really? wow... Phin: Anyway, i want to be just like santa... Ferb: I want a harmonica...and world peace... GFish: AWESOME FERB! A HARMONICA! jeet: I want a christmas kiss with a pretty girl, but mishti-uh oh... Wen: Who is this Mishti of which you speak? jeet: uh oh... Buf: I want to be thought of as nice GFish: That ain't gonna happen! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Buf: WHY YOU LITTLE! (Buford and Goldfish fight. Goldfish wins) GFish: Yeah, don't mess with me... Can: Well, anyway, i want awesome earrings... Jer: I want a silver guitar... Jeremy and Candace: THAT'S WHAT I GOT YOU! Irv: Phineas and Ferb's clothes... Santa: (outside listening) What? This is how i find out what people want when they don't write me a letter. You think this is wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. A phone company that charges hidden fees. yeah... Hun: For tom to SHUT UP about santa claus trivia... Tom: For hunter to BELIEVE! Cookie and Luca: FOR YOU TWO TO SHUT UP! GFish: OKAY! Now...Emilee has...a strange comment...DO THE PENUT BUTTER PIE DANCE PENUT BUTTER PIE DANCE PENUT WHAT BUTTER WHAT PIE WHAT YAAAAY-emilee WOO HOO IVING I HATE U ISABELLA PHIN LOV...I don't get it either... Phin: This "Emilee" person has poor grammar and spelling... GFish: Well, let's do said dance i have never heard of... (All do bad dance moves) GFish: This ain't gonna work...so...Emilee and "Miranda" Have some Q's and C's! Phin: Q's and C's? GFish: Yeah, questions and comments... HOW DARE YOU PHIN IM SO AFFENDED THAT U SAYED I HAVE BAD GRAMMER AND SPELLING ANDI HATE YOU SO BAD BUT STILL MADLY ATTRACTED TO YOU ( FAINTING OF THINKING OF U):EMILEE AND MIRANDA WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SODA AND YOUR FAVORITE THING TO GO WITH IT:MIRANDA Phin: Still bad grammar! But my fave soda is Soda Brand Soda, and to drink it what else? GFish: Uhhh, Diet coke to drop mentos in! Phin: We should try that one day... All: I AGREE WITH GOLDFISH! LET'S EXPLODE SUM SODY POP! GFish: Totally! Now here's the coke and mentos. LETS DO THIS THING! *reaction blows the roof off. GFish: Heh heh heh... who would you ask to go to prom with but it cant be the one you would ask out! lol :miranda GFish: OH COME ON! they're going as far as to actually edit the page!? anyway, i already said, SHE'S THE ONLY ONE I LIKE! I'M SURE NO ONE ELS WOULD PICK ANYONE ELSE! All: No, no we wouldn't! who is your bestest friend in the world (cant be related to you):miranda GFish: GAH! MIRANDA! STOP EDITING THIS PAGE! LEAVE A MESSAGE ON THE TALK PAGE! GOSH! Anyway, My best friend is phineas...Ferb is second... Phin: Well, i can't choose ferb, so Isabella or Goldfish? ummmm...that's hard...come back to me...arrg Ferb: Goldfish i guess Irv: PHINEAS AND FERB! GFish: YOU CAN ONLY CHOOSE ONE! NOW LEAVE BEFORE I FEEL LIKE BEATING SOMEONE UP! *irving leaves GFish: Finally! Isa: Phineas jeet: Ferb Buf: Ferb Can: Stacy Jer: Coltrane Van: Lacey Hun: Tom Tom: Hunter Luca: Hunter Cook: Tom GFish: And now, for your reading pleasure, A question from...SOMEONE OTHER THAN EMILEE! HOOORAY! Anyway, smilez asks i Goldfish is my real name. Why yes, yes it is. It was also my first word i was like this (in a baby voice) Gofissh. ahh, i was a CUTE baby. Anyway emilee, Irving left 'cause he's a loser...and a nerd... where is the talk page uhhhhhhhh u aggervate me jk lol.but siricely wheres the talk page